


On The Edge

by Speedy1236



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Musing, Poetry, a little dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedy1236/pseuds/Speedy1236
Summary: A lone echidna's thoughts as he stands by the edge of the floating island, on the border between two worlds neither of which he really belongs to. Not firmly rooted in the first, but too much rooted in it to fully become a part of the second.





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Speedy's note: Not much to say to this one, I suppose. I wrote it a few months ago actually and a few of its lines feel funny and weird to me now. But I'll just leave them that way, I guess.  
> It's a Knuckles poem, first person, and it's a little dark. Well, darker than my usual cheeriness. It was based on this distinct feeling of being… stuck on the narrow ridge, the fine line between two worlds, two ways to take. Which one to choose it not always entirely up to you.

**On The Edge**

... **  
**

Here I stand

At the edge on my own

Before me a pitfall

And behind me _home_

…

A mystic island

As old as time

Enchanted with power

From the Emerald's shrine

…

The Master of Seven

Of a beauty divine

The might of ages

Conserved in its shine

…

Its power is tempting

And puts it at risk

Hence I'm to stand by

As long as it exists

…

The island and Emerald

That make up my life

Are keeping me chained

Isolation the price

…

A single jump

Could leave it behind

The weight of the duty

Couldn't keep me confined

…

But look down from the edge

At the world below

Large and confusing

Like nothing I know

…

A distant, strange world

And I am still scared

Of its ways and dangers

I'm not quite prepared

…

Won't risk my world

For no promised gain

Losing myself

Worse than the chain

…

I would just get lost

Stranded to roam

Refuge stays here

This island – still home

…

So I just come to the edge

And keep looking down

Too afraid to jump…

Or too clever to drown


End file.
